1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of shower fixtures and water spraying mechanisms. More specifically, the present invention is directed to shower heads and fixtures which include, sources of illumination to incorporate light into the streams of water flowing from the shower head or water spraying mechanisms.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are currently a wide variety showerhead and water spraying fixtures which are commercially available and known in the prior art. Known showerhead devices and water spray mechanisms include both handheld and fixed devices. The wide variety of known showerhead water spray fixtures includes mechanisms for adjusting both the type of spray as well as the amount water flowing through the device. The market for high-end showerhead devices and water spray mechanisms is highly competitive and manufacturers are continuously looking for unique features which will distinguish their products from those of their competitors and which will entice consumers to purchase new products.
The majority of recent advances in this field have primarily centered around the ornamental characteristics of the fixture or showerhead. While these innovations have resulted in unique and distinctive designs for shower heads, there still remains a need in the field for unique features which will distinguish products and provide desirable advantages to consumers.
One recent advance in this field is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,960. This patent reference describes a colored light showerhead wherein a light source is incorporated into the showerhead fixture. As shown in the ""960 patent, the light source transmits light in the general direction of the water spray. While the device disclosed in the ""960 patent discloses one way in which a source of illumination may be combined with a shower spraying device, there remains a need in the art for improvements in the way in which a source illumination may be coupled to water spray mechanisms in order to improve the transmission of light through water sprays of the showerhead. Specifically, for example, the device disclosed in the ""960 patent as illustrated in FIG. 4 provides a common cavity in which water is received from a water source. The common cavity includes at least one wall with a plurality of holes for spraying water. The light source is located within the common cavity and generates light for transmission with each of the water sprays. Essentially, as shown in the ""960 patent, each of the water sprays is used as a conduit for transmitting light from the common cavity. At least one problem with this design is that it is inefficient in the transmission of light because the common cavity generally receives light from the source of illumination and there is no direct coupling to each of the shower sprays or openings through which water is transmitted.
The inventors of the present application have recognized that light sources may be coupled to individual water sprays of a showerhead in order to provide a distinctive and highly desirable water spray. Currently there are no shower heads or water spraying devices which incorporate light sources which transmit light from a source illumination directly through individual conduits to a corresponding plurality of water, sources or sprays in order to improve the transmission of light from a source of illumination into each of a plurality of water sprays. Accordingly, there remains a need in the field for a new showerhead and water spray mechanisms which incorporate additional sources of illumination for transmitting light from a source of illumination directly to a water streams of a showerhead.
One object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a showerhead which may be utilized as a source of illumination wherein light from a source of illumination may be efficiently coupled to individual ones of a plurality of water sprays. Another object and advantage of the present invention is to provide a showerhead which may be utilized as a source of illumination wherein a plurality of individual light sources are directly coupled with corresponding individual water sprays. Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent in light of the following summary and detailed description.
In accordance with one and exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a showerhead incorporates at least one source of illumination for providing light which is then subsequently transmitted through a plurality of fiber-optic or other light transmission channels to a corresponding plurality of water outlet channels. Specifically, the light transmission channels preferably terminate at or near the shower sprays. The light traveling through the light transmission channels is accordingly coupled to the individual water sprays so that light transmitted from the light source may be transmitted through the individual water spray paths.
In accordance with another alternate exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a plurality of light sources are preferably located near or adjacent to a corresponding plurality of water outlet paths or individual shower sprays. Light generated by the plurality of light sources is preferably coupled to the water adjacent the water outlet paths or individual shower sprays. As in the first embodiment, the individual shower sprays provide conduits for the transmission of light from the showerhead.
The present invention provides a plurality of water sources or sprays which simultaneously provide illumination in a novel and interesting manner. Additionally, in accordance with the present invention light from one or a plurality of individual light sources is efficiently coupled with each one of a plurality of individual water transmission paths or sprays. As a result, less electrical energy may be utilized by the shower system of the present invention.